


I Dream You Are The Words That Fill My Pages

by feeling_the_aster1722



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Teen Wolf (just some of the characters really)
Genre: F/F, after summer is over, aubrey plays matchmaker, beca is an awkward, bechloe - Freeform, chloe is just...wow, chloe is so in love with beca, lovable dork, smart beca, stacie conrad is a little shit, staubrey - Freeform, this isn't slow burn, though it's really minor, whipped chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: Chloe doesn't know what was it about Beca that enamored her, but one thing was for sure, she had fallen for those midnight eyes the second she saw them at the Activities Fair. Summer's over and school is back in session, but Beca's different. Smarter. And definitely hotter. She doesn't think she'll last a week. Oh, sweet merciful Lord, help her, please.





	1. Oh, Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters of Teen Wolf. I really own nothing, so yeah. I'm just gonna go sob in the corner over there... 
> 
> Author's Note: Oh yes, I am a die hard Bechloe fan at heart. I wrote this a long time ago, so updates should be quick. Let me know what you think. In this story, I'm just going to pretend Chloe and Aubrey decided to continue into graduate school at Barden, you know to keep them both there a little longer. Let me know what you thought in the comments. Thanks, guys!

"And I'm pretty sure he likes Stacie better than me but..." 

 

Aubrey's words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Chloe's knee bounced up and down nervously as her best friend filled her in on her horrendous summer with her father. Surprisingly, Mr. Posen had taken it well when the blonde told her about her relationship with Stacie. The redhead sighed, yes she was happy that Aubrey now had Stacie, but she was also a bit jealous that her best friend was able to “get the girl” in such a short amount of time.

 

She was supposed to be Ms. I'm Confident About All This! Aubrey was, no offense, supposed to be the one with the stick up her ass! Okay, that was maybe the jealousy talking. The blonde and brunette spent time together over the summer, which just wasn’t fair. Beca had been sent home with her father for the summer. It had been a whole three months without the Bellas and her crazy college life.

 

Everyone else had been thrilled about summer break, but not Chloe. Of course, Beca secretly dreaded the day she had to say goodbye to the redhead, but Chloe didn’t know that. Chloe had spent the entire summer with thoughts of the brunette, it was enthralling and tortuous. She'd dream of that classic, and oh so charming smirk Beca fired at her and every single time, it made her swoon like a little school girl.

 

Now that those three months of torture were done with, she couldn't be more excited to see her DJ (yes, hers, Beca was _hers)._  She had vowed to make her move this year on the girl, no matter what the hell happened. She nearly lost the girl to the stupid puppy faced Treble, but luckily Beca had rejected him. This was her year, the year that she would finally tell Beca about her feelings for her.

 

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and someone stepped through. The brunette didn't notice that all eyes were fixated on her since her nose was buried in a book.

 

Beca Mitchell was reading. **READING.**

 

“Hell just froze over.” Aubrey muttered amusedly as she whipped her head up to look at the sight that enthralled her best friend. 

 

There was a hint of amusement and endearment in her voice in place of the malice and taunt. She got along well with the DJ now that they both put aside their greater differences. Beca wasn’t that bad once she got to know her. 

 

Though she still gave the DJ a hard time. 

 

 _God, I never thought that someone could look so sexy just reading a book._ Chloe bit her lip as Beca continued to walk towards them, oblivious of all the attention she was receiving. Her hunter green messenger bag was slung carelessly over her shoulder swaying as she walked.

 

“Damn, Lil’ B cleaned up this summer.” Cynthia Rose whistled appreciatively, eyeing the girl from head to toe. The others just grunted in agreement, even Fat Amy was staring at the DJ.

 

It was a completely new and confident transformation. 

 

Beca was wearing black framed glasses that brought out the midnight in her eyes. She had lightened the eyeshadow significantly showing her light, creamy skin more. She was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket with a red flannel on the inside complete with dark maroon combat boots. 

 

_ Hot. Damn.  _ Chloe's mouth went dry at the enticing sight. 

 

“Chlo, are you even listening?” Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of the redhead’s face that held a dreamy expression. 

 

“What?” 

 

Closing the book with a loud snap, the DJ  plopped down in the empty seat next to Chloe's, resting her arm on the back of the redhead’s chair. Chloe felt shivers go down her back as her arm brushed against her neck.  The brunette was so much more comfortable around Chloe now that they had gotten to know each other. She was more confident and daring. 

 

Chloe fucking loved it. 

 

“Just being wholeheartedly honest here, Blondie, but whoever listens to you?” the daring brunette chuckled, receiving a glare from the blonde, but she turned her body away towards the redhead that was still sort of staring at her with hooded eyes.

 

“So….what's going on, _Red_?” she grinned charmingly and the redhead just fucking swooned right before their very eyes in her seat. Aubrey knew that was definitely something. 

 

Chloe Beale didn't just swoon for anyone. 

 

“Huh?” Chloe had finally snapped out of her daze, locking onto those midnight eyes. 

 

“She asked how you were, Chlo.” the blonde smirked at her friend, her eyes gleaming with amusement. “And I don't think staring at her with  _ drool _ coming out of the corner of your mouth will answer her question.”

 

_ What a perfect wingwoman you got there, Beale. _

 

“Oh, I’m great,  _ thanks _ , Beca,” she said sheepishly and glared daggers at her best friend, but when the redhead received a crooked smile from the DJ in return she couldn’t help but do the same as it made her stomach erupt with butterflies. 

 

“How are you? How was your summer?” 

 

“It was, uh fine, really it would’ve been better with a certain redhead at my side...and the other Bellas of course,” Beca quickly added, mentally slapping herself. Chloe probably thought she was weird or something. She failed to notice that the redhead was smiling at her with adoration and that Beca had obviously missed her.

 

_ Good going, Mitchell. Tell the girl you’ve been pining for all year that you wished she was with you, way to be super obvious! Stacie said subtly, subtly move towards the goal. I’m as SUBTLE AS A NINJA IN BRIGHT PINK!  _

 

“I mean—uh...it would have been great if you were there, also the Bellas, but if it was you that would be just fine too. I mean not fine like barely adequate. I would have enjoyed your company a lot, not that I was pining for it all summer, I mean it would have been good enough, but not to discourage the others and all, but you alone with me, not  _ with me _ , with me, like physically there and present, you kn—goddamnit.” 

 

Beca threw her hands up in frustration, which Chloe thought was so fucking adorable. The DJ was so flustered, the second she saw Chloe in that bright blue sun dress, the same one, coincidentally from the Activities Fair, she nearly lost the ability to speak. And the English language typically didn't give her a hard time, but Chloe was definitely set on making it hard for her.  _Who wears that?! It's gotta be illegal to look like that..._ Beca thought hopelessly, getting lost in the sea that was her eyes. 

 

“I just really missed you, Chloe and seeing you today has been the highlight of my day—not that there was anything bad that happened that made it terrible, well there’s this dude that spilled coffee all over me and I had to change, but that wasn’t terrible.”

 

Beca wanted to face plant into a concrete wall. 

 

“I mean—of course it was, but it wasn’t bad. I mean, it’s just that seeing you here for me, not for me, like you’re here right now, but—I—you just like came—totally on Bellas rehearsal notice, but I mean, now you’re sitting here, not for me, but you’re just here to—to...listen to me babble.” 

 

The younger girl groaned in exasperation as she removed her glasses and nibbled on the end of temple sheepishly. Her confidence had leaked out of her like a faucet. Chloe had that effect on her, she hated that she loved it. 

 

“You’re so fucking cute.” Chloe said, smiling from ear to ear at the adorableness of her red cheeks.  _Smooth, Beale._

 

“Hey, I’m not cute! I’m bad—”

 

Unable to take anymore cuteness overload, Chloe squealed and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. Okay, she might have hugged her a little longer than necessary, but she would use any excuse just to touch Beca. The brunette didn’t mind anyways. She was relishing the feeling of the redhead’s arms around her, to be exact.

 

“For the record, I missed you too, Becs.” she daringly pecked the brunette on the cheek. 

 

Beca felt her confidence soar just a bit. Plastering the trademark smirk on her face, she pulled away to look the redhead in the eyes, their noses were brushing. 

 

“Well, I already emphasized how much I missed you. You don't know how many times I waited for a perky redhead to burst into my shower and demand to sing her lady jam with her.” she husked to Chloe’s surprise.

 

Beca smirked devilishly, knowing that by her facial expression, she definitely caught the redhead off guard. She probably wasn’t expecting the brunette to say that, considering, Beca didn’t seem comfortable whenever Chloe mentioned it to the Bellas. 

 

Chloe's face was as red as her hair as she retorted back weakly.

 

“How else would I have gotten you to join the Bellas? Besides, you loved it, Mitchell. Don't deny it.”

 

“Alright fine, I'll admit. I did enjoy it a little bit, besides the sight wasn't horrendous, you were much rather  _ enticing  _ if anything.” the brunette winked flirtatiously before she was standing up and walking over to Stacie. 

 

 _Holy fuck, did she just wink at me? Was Beca Mitchell flirting with me?_ _Wait_... _enticing? What the hell does that mean?!_ Chloe thought frantically, and embarrassedly since she should probably know the word's meaning. 

 

She conveniently whipped her phone out and Googled it, blushing at the definition that glared up at her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

 

**_Enticing: attractive, tempting; alluring_ **

 

“Holy shit has the world just ended or did the Hobbit just flirt with you?” Aubrey exclaimed from where she sat. She had been watching the pair with curious eyes, knowing just how big of a toner her best friend had for their resident DJ ever since the activities fair. 

 

“Wait, what did she call you?”

 

“Enticing,” Chloe said still shocked as she handed her phone to Aubrey who read the exact same words as she had. 

 

“Wow, she thinks you're alluring. Some vocabulary. Hobbit was totally flirting with you, oh my God. Chloe, are you…blushing?”

 

“N—no.”

 

The redhead just wanted to bury her head in her hands as she swatted her best friend's shoulder that shook with laughter. 

 

“Bree, this isn't funny!”

 

“Oh, it's totally funny. The devil spawn got you all flustered.”

 

“I am not flustered!”

 

Aubrey let her smile fall and she took on a serious expression, “You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…your face says otherwise!” she bolted out of her chair giggling, dodging the hands that tried to strangle her. 

__

The brunette was packing up her things in her messenger bag when she saw footsteps in her line of sight. She looked up into those crystal, clear cerulean eyes. 

 

“Hi, Becs!” Chloe smiled brightly and she received a small one from the DJ who continued packing. The DJ jumped in surprise, causing one of her highlighters to slip from her hands. It clattered to the floor and she bent to pick it up, but as soon as she felt for it, a hand brushed hers. Chloe seemed to have knelt down to pick up the discarded object too.

 

“ _ Oops _ , sorry.” the redhead said, not at all sounding sorry. Beca felt a blush rise up her neck but she forced it down, not wanting to give Chloe the satisfaction. 

 

Beca had this new found confidence in her after making the redhead flustered with her “enticing” comment. She had ears and eyes! Beca could definitely see the way Chloe’s ears lit up as Aubrey teased her. She wasn’t that far away from them, not to mention, Stacie had pointed it out with that stupid smile on her face.

 

 _The little shit._ She thought, recalling the way her best friend  _accidentally_ shoved her into Chloe during rehearsals. Or how Fat Amy needed  _assistance_ from Aubrey and Beca had to switch groups. 

 

Beca wasn't going to back down so easily. 

 

Silently, she sifted through her mind for something to use, smiling once she had one.  _ Oh, this is going to be good.  _ There was no way Chloe would just cast this aside after Beca was done with it. Besides, this was her way of risking her feelings for the redhead. Maybe even hint a bit. 

 

“Oh, no need to  _ apologize _ ,” she slowly leaned in feeling satisfied, brushing her lips against the ginger's left earlobe, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

 

“You know how much I love it when you _touch_ me.” Beca husked.

 

“I—I—uh…you—what?”

 

As predicted, Chloe was a spluttering mess, her mind was clouded by this sexy confidence the brunette was suddenly showing. That and she was still recovering from having Beca so close to her.The younger girl smirked at the black that overtook her blue orbs and slung her bag over her shoulder in triumph. She was enjoying this way too fucking much, but she finally found a way to get the ginger back for the shower incident.

 

“Sorry, if I was being too vague and general, it's up to you if you want to take a much more  _ provocative _ ,” Beca licked her lips and Chloe eyed her mouth with those dark eyes, boy did Beca notice. It thrilled the brunette to no end. 

 

“Interpretation to that.”

 

_ Provocative?  _ Chloe felt like she really needed a fucking dictionary, like seriously. Her mind was too hazy with Beca Mitchell in order to comprehend anything. Jeez, she really wanted to kiss that smirk off her face. 

 

“Okay, as much as I'm loving this  _ libidinous _ conversation, I have to go to my study group or my friend is going to kill me. I'll catch you later, Red.”

 

_ I could do one more thing, but I don't know if I'm pushing it…oh, fuck it.  _ Beca thought shortly before leaned up on her toes to boldly kiss the redhead on the cheek. 

 

By this point, Chloe's brain had officially combusted into a million pieces. 

 

_ What's with all the damn vocabulary?  _ Chloe thought helplessly as Beca brushed past her, walking out the door with a skip in her step. As the doors shut, she lifted a hand to her cheek and smiled, practically still feeling Beca’s lips against her skin. 

 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot? Did the Hobbit finally kiss you?” Stacie said as she walked over with Aubrey who had her arm slung across her shoulders. 

 

“She's so fucking hot,” Chloe blurted out

 

“Who, Beca?” Aubrey said. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Stacie smirked. 

 

Their eyes widened in unison and the blonde smacked her girlfriend on the shoulder and she whined. 

 

“OW! What the hell, babe?!”

 

“You called, Hobbit hot.”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, she certainly polished up over the summer. And of course if Beca’s hot, I won’t just  _ not  _ voice it. She is my best friend after all, and I never lie.” 

 

“Is that's so?” the blonde quirked up an eyebrow. Stacie just nodded slowly, a smirk playing on her face. 

 

“It was my idea, the flannel and the leather jacket. There was this dude that spilled coffee  _ all _ over her and then she had to change. Her assets aren't too shabby either,” Stacie said absentmindedly. 

 

“That's it, I'm withholding sex.”

 

Stacie’s face immediately fell and she chased at the fuming blonde, hollering out apologies as she begged for forgiveness. 

 

“Your assets are mind blowing too babe!”

__

Aubrey still hadn’t let up to her girlfriend, to Chloe’s amusement as they set foot in the Bellas house. Ever since they got back, Stacie was practically on her knees begging for forgiveness. While watching the humorous scene, the redhead whipped out her phone and looked up the two words Beca used.

 

**_Provocative: arousing sexual desire or interest, especially deliberately_ **

 

Chloe’s brain just about exploded right there and then. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and for the thousandth time today Beca had managed to crawl under the redhead’s skin and leave her flustered. 

 

She wasn't even here! Damn this, Beca Mitchell effect, as Aubrey playfully dubbed it earlier. Beca wanted her to think about her comment with a dirty mind.

 

_ You know I love it when you touch me. Sorry, if I was being too vague and general, it's up to you if you want to take a much more provocative interpretation to that.  _

 

Her words rang in Chloe’s head, clear as day.

 

_ Is it possible that she likes me back?  _ Chloe thought, punching in the other word in Google. 

 

**_Libidinous: showing excessive sexual drive; lustful_ **

 

If she wasn’t blushing before, she sure was now. Chloe choked on the cookie she was munching on and the blonde beside her slapped her back as she broke into a coughing fit. 

 

“Jesus, Chlo. What the hell is going on with you?!” Aubrey said in exasperation. Chloe handed her phone to her best friend again, still red in the face as a response to her question as she continued choking. 

 

“She—she said…” Chloe coughed one more time before the fit stopped, but her voice was still a bit raspy even after Aubrey made her drink a glass of water, “She called our conversation libidinous, lustful, Bree. She was lustful!”

 

“If that wasn’t a hint at her feelings towards you, I don’t know what the hell it is.” 

 

“So, you think she likes me back?”

 

Aubrey stared at her with a look that said ‘ _ seriously _ ’ before picking up a nearby pamphlet, rolling it up, then proceeded to mercilessly whack her upside the head with. 

 

“OW! Bree, OW. STOP!” the redhead whined in protest, rubbing her head in pain.

 

“Chloe. Beale. Are. You. An. Idiot?!” Aubrey emphasized each word with a smack that made the perky redhead whimper. 

 

“No. OW! Okay, maybe!” Chloe shielded her head from Aubrey’s wrath. 

 

“Yes, you are!  _ Of course _ , she likes you back! So, pull your shit together, Chloe Marie Ann Beale!” she whacked the ginger one more time for a good measure. 

 

“Whoa, don't full name me, Aubrey Leigh Posen…” Chloe muttered under her breath and the blonde turned towards her and raised her weapon threateningly.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” the redhead whimpered pathetically. 


	2. We Have History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover a notebook, no name, nothing. Aubrey's curious, Stacie's amused, and Chloe needs a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. If I did things would be different, yadda, yadda, yadda. Okay, we done? Done. 
> 
> Author's Note: Such a great response, I like that everyone wants a jealous Chloe and loves confident Beca. Don't worry, I know some of you just want them to get together, just wait a little bit more. ;) Jealous Chloe is what you want? Well, jealous Chloe is what you're gonna get! Enjoy guys, and feel free to leave comments and hit that kudos button.

Chloe was still rubbing the sore spot at the back of her head, silently glaring at her best friend as she munched on her salad that Stacie had gotten for her. Gosh, Stacie was so whipped for Aubrey, no kidding there.

“Whose books are these?” Aubrey quickly swallowed and held up an Quantum Physics textbook along with a blue notebook with a bunch of formulas written on the page.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we should be touching—Brey!” the redhead exclaimed as the blonde started riffling through the pages, her lips were pursed in confusion, eyebrows scrunched in that manner of deep thought.

Chloe frowned deeply, squinting at the equations that were crossed out, circled, and written over. It was like trying to decipher a whole new language. Don’t get her wrong, she was pretty smart, but looking at that? Her brain was starting to hurt. Aubrey didn’t seem to be understanding either, but she was trying, being that Posen perfectionist, she was.

So, instead of committing herself to a hundred years of thinking, Chloe closed her eyes, trying to recount if she ever saw someone with those at all in the Bellas house. The only person she could really think to own that would be Stacie, since the brunette beauty was indeed a secret nerd studying premed with her.  

_But, not that I recall Stacie taking any Physics classes… Quantum Physics is a really high-level course. Even Aubrey refused to sign up for it. That’s weird…_

"Stace?”

The brunette looked up expectantly at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, hoping that she had been forgiven. Hey, she did buy the girl a salad, what more could she want?!

"Is this yours?”

Stacie deflated a bit, but took the time to scrutinize the book in Aubrey’s hand before answering back, “No, I’m a Pre-Med major, Bree. I take classes like, Biology and Chemistry. Physics is a different branch in science involving a different study. Though it was would interesting to take… The only person I know interested in this stuff is…” Stacie trailed off, a small smile played at her lips.  

“Who?” Aubrey questioned and Chloe wondered why she sounded so desperate to know. Well, it wasn’t every day that someone bested Aubrey Posen’s schedule. She wasn’t going to lie, she was half as curious too.

  _If this is Amy’s, I’m just going to call in sick today…_ The blonde thought helplessly to herself, pressing her forehead softly to the counter top briefly before she went back to the notes. A new exasperated voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up.

 “Hey, nerds! How goes it? Have you guys seen my…oh there it is!” Beca tore through the doorway, briskly moved to snatch the book and notebook from Aubrey’s unsuspecting hand. The blonde just stared down at the tiny girl in amazement as she scrutinized the notes.

 Beca stared at Aubrey with a confused and amused look on her face, she pushed her glasses up her nose as they slid down the bridge of her nose. Aubrey was looking at her like she declared her undying love for her, confusion and slight anger in other words.

 “Thanks, Blondie,” she smirked playfully, but there was uncertainty laced in her tone. She smirked once more before moving to sit by the counter to finish up her calculations. She felt a hand brush her shoulder and she turned to see a beaming redhead sitting beside her.

 Funny, she hadn’t realized Chloe was sitting there.  

 “I didn't know you took Quantum Physics, that's a really hard class, Becs.”

 “Not really,” she shrugged her shoulders in a bored fashion like she didn’t really get what the big deal was, “It just takes a bit of getting used to. Since the motion is more than two dimensions the formulas are a lot more complex. Like instead of acceleration just being v final minus v initial over time, it’s derived from many different components like—sorry am I rambling?”

Aubrey’s eyes widened comically at the explanation, still shocked, “These are yours? No aca-fucking way!”“Aca isn't a prefix, Aubrey.” the brunette said in a matter-a-fact tone. “I should know, I take Advanced English.”

“Aca isn't a prefix, Aubrey.” the brunette said in a matter-a-fact tone. “I should know, I take Advanced English.”

“Shut up, answer the question!”

 Beca didn't bother looking up from her book as she scribbled down another problem. She rolled her eyes as she responded.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I answered that before, but I'll do it one more time just for you. This is mine, Aubrey. I'm taking Quantum Physics this year. Deal with it.”

“Tell me what this means then, Mitchell.” Aubrey pointed to one little annotation in the corner of the page and Beca tilted her head to the side, examining it for a few seconds.

 Φ■ ψ■ + Φ■ ψ● + Φ● ψ■ + Φ● ψ●

“Let me _enlighten_ you for a few seconds, Posen. This is Quantum Entanglement. My assignment is to find a theoretical proof for this. Entanglement is often portrayed…well,” the brunette bit down on her lip in excitement, “It’s this uniquely quantum mechanical phenomenon, but really, it’s _not.”_ Beca was just getting started and Stacie couldn’t help the smile because once the nerd starts on her tangent, there’s no stopping her.

“Quantum physics state that an unobserved photon exists in all possible states simultaneously but, when observed or measured, exhibits only one state. ... Entanglement occurs when a pair of particles, such as photons, interact physically. So, I was thinking of saying the c-ons are independent in the system—mmph!" 

Beca was cut off by Stacie as her best friend slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Now, I’m gonna take my hand off, but you gotta nerd it down for us, yeah?” 

The brunette blinked once, adorably in Chloe’s opinion, her midnight eyes were wide and innocent before she nodded.

“Alright, Einstein, you’re gonna give my girl a meltdown.” Stacie smirked endearingly at her best friend, taking her hand off.

“Stace, I got you a cheeseburger from that street joint a few miles away, it’s in the fridge if you want it, and while you make your way there pick up Posen’s jaw.”

“Fuck you, Mitchell!”

“Aw, thanks, Aubrey, I’m flattered, but don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Chloe nearly groaned out loud. There it was again, Beca was being her confident, snarky self and she was starting to get turned on, _again._ She figured it was unknowingly one of the brunette’s favorite past times, nowadays.

Meanwhile, Beca quickly ducked her head as Aubrey’s empty plastic bowl sailed over her head along with a few wadded-up napkins.

“Oooh, kitty’s got claws,” Beca growled out playfully, turning up the charm to a hundred percent. It only seemed to piss Aubrey off more. Luckily, Stacie came and calmed her down before Chloe got the chance to plan out the details Aubrey’s trial for the murder of Beca Mitchell.

“Bec, stop fucking around with my girlfriend, please.”

The brunette was silent after that, too focused on solving the problem that Chloe still had no idea what the hell it was. Beca had changed out of her leather jacket and flannel, and was now totally _rocking_ that grey Henley, and she was still wearing those godforsaken glasses She looked so adorable with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. The redhead couldn't help herself as she pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek.

“What was that for, Chlo?” Beca wondered softly. Her eyes were delicate and bright. It was literally the most beautiful thing she's seen all day.

“You’re being adorable _again._ ” the redhead answered simply, feigning a serious look when really her lips were twitching, aching to smile. Beca smiled at her softly before turning back down to her notes. Chloe was a bit surprised that the brunette accepted the compliment. Beca hated being called adorable if anything. Stacie plopped down in Aubrey’s lap, waiting for a protest, but when none came, she situated herself easily, flinging her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Aubrey, if anything, settled against her, placing her hands on the brunette’s waist.  

“YES!” Suddenly, the younger brunette pumped her fist up in the air and her stool scraped against the wooden floor of the Bellas house as she abruptly stood up and did a little happy jig before she sat back down.

_Control, Chloe. Control…_ Aubrey mentally willed Chloe to not jump the brunette. Her concern started to grow as she saw the redhead’s hands twitch at the urge to touch Beca. 

“Fuck yeah, aura of glamorous mystery my ass! Suck it, Greene!” Beca continued to dance in her seat, looking completely ridiculous and Chloe sighed loudly, causing the brunette to freeze and look over at her.

_Aw, what the fuck are you doing, Mitchell?_ Beca quickly regained her bearing and blinked innocently at the redhead. 

“Goddamnit, Mitchell. If you’re gonna keep being cute, then I’m just gonna have to keep kissing you.” Chloe said seriously, before pecking the brunette’s cheek a second time, finally a blush crept along Beca’s cheeks as she was lost for words for a few seconds, “Sorry, but you know I don’t make the rules, Becs.” 

Stacie loved her best friend, she really did. She also loved to see her tiny best friend being the little flustered, hormonal mess she was, like now for example, but she figured that she might as well save Beca’s ass because if anything, the brunette was eating Chloe with her fucking eyes right now and _fucking hell, Mitchell, that isn’t subtle_ , so she rushes to her rescue, being the amazing best friend she was.

“So…Bec, why are you taking QP again?” she said through a mouthful of her burger. A crumb lingered in the corner of her mouth and the blonde wiped it off with her thumb, smiling in adoration at her girlfriend.

Beca smiled in relief before turning away from the redhead.

“My professor recommended it, said it wouldn’t be a problem, looks good on the resumes. He said I’d find it, _less convoluted_ than most.” she made air quotes with her hands, leaning back in her seat in relaxation.

Stacie quirked up an amused eyebrow, “And do you?”

Beca stopped laughing for a second to consider the other brunette with a curious expression on her face.

“Do I what?”

“Do you find it less convoluted than others?”

Beca regarded her question before her eyes glistened and her face broke out into the trademark Beca Mitchell smirk, as Chloe referred to it.

“I find it _enlightening._ It’s really funny seeing how others struggle while for me, it isn’t that hard.”

Stacie shook her head at her best friend laughing, “How’d you get in though, I mean it is a senior level class.”

The younger girl examined her cuticles in a bored fashion, feigning a British accent, which Chloe thought wasn’t too shabby.

“It’s mere child’s play, darling.”

 Stacie glared at her sternly, cocking her eyebrow as if to say, ‘don’t test me’

“You tell me right now, Rebecca.”

“Whoa don't full name me, Anastasia.”

“Professor Langdon made me take one of the entrance exams for Advanced Physics which I passed so he basically just bumped me up to QP. I also took the Calculus BC test, so they’re just moving me to Math Studies and Advanced Statistics.”

“What about your Philosophy class?”

“I managed to convince my dad to let me switch to Advanced Music Theory this year,” Beca grinned happily at the thought. It has been awhile since she’s been this happy, since anyone has seen her this happy. Chloe thought she was just too fucking cute. Aubrey found it kind of scary that the girl was smiling at her.

“Thankfully he agreed since I moved to more advanced classes this year. Turn out if I’m not sleeping and actually paying attention, it’s all quite easy.”

Stacie was grinning along with her, “Did he believe you when you told him you were taking advanced classes?”

“He thought I was pranking him until I showed him my class list. How do you even do that anyways? That's a lot of hacking just to change your damned schedule. Anyways, I literally told him, ‘Hey, Dad, I’m not STUPID.’ and he just sat there for a few minutes absorbing it all in, it was hilarious.”

Beca chuckled and adjusted her glasses again.  _COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!_ Chloe roared in her head, crossing and uncrossing her legs in discomfort. 

“Oh, yeah, I managed to pull some strings for you. Heather was able to convince Professor Harper to let you use her lab. So, if you’re free tomorrow, the door’s open.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Stacie launched from Aubrey’s lap and into Beca’s unsuspecting arms. It was surprising to see the brunette hug her back, if not hesitantly, there was a smile, “Wait, Heather? Heather Grey? Your super-hot lab partner from last year?”

In an instant, Chloe's head shot up at the implied mentioning and teasing in the new mystery name.

Stacie was smirking as Beca nodded, pursing her lips nonchalantly, her arms were crossed in front of her chest, showing her discomfort about the situation. She briefly looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re still in contact with her?”

“We’re…well acquainted.” Beca chose her words carefully, but was unable to hide the smirk that formed on her face. Chloe grit her teeth, something hot bubbled up in her chest, and it wasn’t arousal, nor something friendly.Chloe felt a pang of jealousy, apparently this girl caught Beca’s attention prior to her. She hated this Heather character instantly. _What does she have that I don’t? I thought Beca was interested in me… Maybe I’ve been reading the signs all wrong._  

“Uh huh? You guys were a pretty great team together. All those memories must be hard to put away.” Stacie stole a glance at the redhead who was practically green with envy. Just as she had predicted.  

“Yeah, memories.” Beca’s mind trailed off to one night in particular where they were both supposed to be studying, but Heather was just too damn distracting in those jeans. Stacie must have noticed that something was off and continued prodding.

“The better question is how you were able to ask her for something specific without telling her who or what it was for? 

Finally, in that moment, a slow smile crookedly formed on her face. Her midnight orbs gleamed dangerously in the light.

“We have a history.”    

Stacie threw her head back and laughed at that, she had her suspicions. There was no way Beca hadn’t tapped that after seeing her. If there was anyone gayer than Beca, she didn’t know about them.

“Rebecca Mitchell, you dog. When?” 

"Mmm, remember when you wanted to go out for drinks before Finals last year and I said no because Heather and I were pulling an all nighter for Chemistry?"  

"No, you didn't..." 

"Rebecca Mitchell, you were supposed to be studying!" 

"Hey, if it counts, we did stay up  _all night_." 

The corner of Stacie's mouth twitched as she fought a smile. Beca’s grin was wolfishly charming, causing Chloe to frown at exactly how much history she was talking about. Her fists curled under the table at the thought of Beca with someone else, of someone touching Beca, _her_ Beca. _Whoa, possessive much, Beale?_ Her consciousness teased, but Chloe pushed it away as she continued to succumb to the jealous torment.

“Why am I not surprised?” Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette, “You’ve got so much game, with that Quantum Theory, the ladies must be falling all over you.”

Beca took note that her voice dripped with sarcasm, “Well, you know, I’m like the cat whisperer, I know _exactly_ what the pussy needs.”

She winked quickly, seductively, before tilting her head and smirking. A perfect combination of _please fuck me, Chloe._ Seriously, she should have just been wearing a sign. And okay, Chloe should not have been turned on by that, she really shouldn’t have, but she was. _Fuck, Beca._ She squirmed helplessly in her seat.

Chloe could use the cat whisperer right now.   

“Oh my god, Mitchell. That was horrible.” Stacie shoved her best friend’s shoulder and walked back over to where her girlfriend was sitting, her jaw was to the ground again, “And babe, seriously, you might catch flies.”

The leggy brunette used her finger to gently snap her girlfriend’s jaw shut, “So, when did you and Heather become a thing? I didn’t think she was your type.”

And it was back, the jealousy was sitting on Chloe’s shoulders again, whispering lies in her ear, she was starting to believe they were true.

Beca examined her cuticles boredly, “Oh no, we aren’t a thing. It was more of a sex appeal really, sure we did the dirty deed a few times, but nothing more, nothing less. And you’re right, she isn’t really my type, actually no—I don’t really have a type at all. But, you know what I like in a girl?”

“What?” Chloe questioned, curious to see if she met any of Beca’s standard because come on, there had to be at least one.

_Uh oh._ Stacie thought with a smirk.  _Poor Chloe, poor innocent little, Chloe. Wait for it..._

“My fingers.”

_There it is._  

The brunette wiggled her digits playfully, leaning back in her seat with a smirk. Stacie burst out laughing, patting Chloe on the shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, Beale, none of us saw that coming either.”

Chloe toyed with the collar of her shirt in discomfort. Everything was suffocating and god, Beca was just...UGH! She couldn't stop thinking about it. Beca's fingers. Her sleeping with that Heather bitch. She couldn't stop herself as she started undressing the brunette with her eyes.  

_Cold shower. I need a fucking cold shower._


	3. I Wouldn't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first time today that Chloe's seen Beca like this, soft, vulnerable. She knew because it was mirrored in her eyes too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. 
> 
> Author's Note: The response to this story has just been wow, like seriously guys I can't thank you enough. For you Sanvers fans, I've got a few stories that might be worth your while, give em a shot. Without further ado, here's the third chapter. Thanks again guys, and enjoy!

"You are something else, Hobbit." Aubrey wrinkled her nose at the joke, but there was a faint smile on her face. The midget just seemed to surprise her each day. Beca Mitchell seemed to be this damned mystery, but she’s not impossible to understand. She’ll seem like one big contradiction, and she is. She knew that her best friend wanted to take her apart layer by layer, figuratively and literally, in a sense, to try and discover her. Chloe wanted to know while others wondered. 

"Aw, thanks, Posen, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Oh, can it, Mitchell."

"Yes, ma'am." 

The blonde rolled her eyes but met those playful midnight eyes with a ghost of a smile. Beca fired a charming grin at her and winked, knowing that Aubrey Posen, the Aca-Nazi, Satan's Mistress, was warming up to her. 

"So whatever did happen with Heather?" Stacie questioned after a few more seconds of silence, licking her fingers to get the remains of her burger. Aubrey's grip tightened on her waist unconsciously as she took in the sight of Chloe's crestfallen face from her seat. The redhead seemed clearly uncomfortable with the mention of Beca's past fling. Sure, she's had her share of one night stands, but that was  _her._ This was Beca Mitchell, formerly the shut out, defensive, sarcastic little ball of social awkwardness she met at the Activities Fair. 

Beca's got  _game._

Beca twisted her lips as she contemplated an answer, "Well, I guess we could have tried dating, but that would just be...weird, I don't know? I mean, that was this weird phase I was...yeah, so. I didn't really—I don't know what's going on. She's still nice to me and stuff, but I get this vibe that it wouldn't have worked between us. We're just so...alike. Like she likes science, I like science. She's hot, I'm hot," she smirked playfully and Stacie slapped her shoulder lightly, "Kidding, kidding, but it just wouldn't have worked. During that phase I was just trying to get over my, uh stupid crush—but anyway, you know, haha." 

_Smooth, Mitchell. You were doing so fucking well._ She shut her eyes for a few seconds, it seemed that no matter who she slept with, she still couldn't shake the storm that was Chloe Beale. The minute she saw that smile at the Activities Fair, those crystal blue eyes, she was gone, so gone. Though she liked to think she knew a lot about Chloe Beale, they were best friends after all, she was still making those small discoveries along the way.She found that she loved everything about Chloe, from the way her lips twitched when she was fighting as smile to that small crinkle that would appear between her eyebrows when she was frustrated. That Chloe preferred smoothies in the morning instead of coffee because  _seriously Becs, it's like a fruity party in your mouth, who wouldn't want that!_ That her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about something she was passionate about or that she loved. 

_God, I'm in trouble._  

Once Chloe was done losing her shit, okay maybe she wasn't completely done, but that was beside the point, she looked over at Beca and saw that the tiny brunette seemed to be lost in her head. There was a faint smile on her lips that told Chloe that she was thinking about something that made her happy or _someone_? She shook her head, pushing the thought out of her mind. Beca met her eyes and smiled, but this one wasn't confident, or cocky, or flirtatious even, it was that smile that Chloe liked to think was reserved for  _her_ and only her. 

It was that crooked smile, midnight eyes filled with this soft light as they fell upon her lighter ones. It made her swoon, her heart pound hard in her chest, so hard that she was afraid it would burst free. The brunette continued to smile at her, curiously and somewhat confusedly even as she brought her glass of water to her lips. Beca fought the urge to kiss her because  _god,_ Chloe Beale was just someone she could look at for all eternity.Yeah, she's got that badass, cocky personality on the outside, but on the inside? Beca hated it, but she was a romantic softie at heart. 

Chloe Beale was probably the most gorgeous creature she's ever laid eyes upon. 

"So Mitchell, you got your eye on anyone?" Aubrey broke the silence, pulling Beca from her daydream, deciding that since Chloe seemed a bit out of it, she was going to do some detective work. Her girlfriend stared at her strangely, but then something clicked inside of Stacie's mind and she smiled slowly, scarily, like she knew exactly what she was doing. She did.  

In that instant, the brunette choked on her water, slamming the glass back down on the counter as she coughed and sputtered like an absolute idiot. Aubrey and Stacie smirked at each other than at the DJ. It was clear that Beca was not anticipating this type of question. Chloe pat her on the back to help her, but her touch just sent Beca's mind reeling, heat curdling in her stomach. After a few more minutes, Beca regained her composure, trying to sit up and look like she hadn't just hacked her lungs out. 

"Hmm?" 

"She asked if you had your eye on anyone, Bec." Stacie was wearing a knowing smile and Beca wanted to deck her across the face to wipe that stupid grin off her face because her eyes were not too subtly flitting over to Chloe who just smiled at her nervously and she decided that her best friend was a little shit in that moment. "Or are you still just sleeping around?" 

"What does it matter to you?" 

_Stacie Conrad, don't you fucking dare._

"Well, just no Trebles you know the rule, anyone else is fair game." 

"Even Bellas?"

_I'm going to kill you._

Stacie was full on grinning now and Aubrey met her eyes curiously.

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Hear that, Beca? Bellas are game and that includes—"

"OKAY!" Beca shouted loudly, cutting Stacie off with a glare. She clapped her hands together startling the redhead beside her. Chloe's eyes were wide as Beca's stool scraped against the floor loudly as she pushed out of her seat, taking her books and notebooks with her, "You know what? I think I'm gonna study upstairs, my proof is due in a week, don't want to procrastinate. I'll see you guys later." she snarled through grit teeth, making a hasty escape.

"I wonder what that was about..." the taller brunette feigned innocence. 

___

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it. _Fucking Stacie. Fucking Aubrey._ Why did she have to go and do that? Beca was making so much progress with Chloe and she just had to go and ruin it just like that. This is why she was better off alone, she couldn’t reign in her fucking feelings.

Beca could be as cocky and charming as she wanted to be, but inside she was this writhing, hot mess, torn apart and worn down by her parent’s messy divorce.

She curled up on top of her comforter, drawing her knees to her chest. It just wasn’t fucking fair. Why couldn’t she have control over her own life? She couldn’t magically fix her parents, she couldn’t stop her mom from dying, every turn she seemed to be fucking herself over. It was like life was just flipping her off with both hands. It felt like pain was the only semblance of a thing that she had control over.

Chloe Beale was a daydream that she could never have.

The girl was way out of her league, what would she see in Beca? At first, she thought Chloe was jealous about Heather, but maybe she was disgusted by Beca’s actions? At who she truly was? _No, Chloe is your best friend, she cares about you, and you care about her. You’re not gonna ruin her with this, Mitchell, pull your shit together._

She was a mess and she was in way too deep to get out. 

___

Chloe stared at the now vacant spot that the brunette formerly occupied with furrowed eyebrows. Stacie was about to say something, but it had to have been something incriminating if Beca reacted like that. Wh would Beca freak out about that? Stacie was making a mention about the Bellas. She replayed the leggy brunette's words in her head as she contemplated.  _Hear that, Beca? Bellas are game, and that includes..._ _who? So, does that mean Beca does like someone? She does have her eye on someone. A Bella._ Her stomach dropped at the thought of Beca liking another Bella, but then her heart soared as she considered that maybe Beca felt the same way. 

_I have to know._

Bidding farewell to her two other friends, she flew up the stairs quickly, putting one foot in front of the other as quickly as she could. Cardio was never her forte, but she wasn’t terrible at it. Soon, she found herself in front of the brunette’s shared bedroom door with Amy, her hand poised to knock. Her heart pounded in her ears.  

“You can do this, Beale.” the redhead chided to herself then knocked. She half expected the door to swing open, revealing the brunette's beautiful smiling face, but for a few seconds it was silent, and she considered leaving, but then she heard a soft ‘come in’ through the door. Chloe quietly made her way into the room, smiling at the sight of Beca lying face down on her bed.

"That's not studying." she teased lightly with a giggle that sent electricity coursing through Beca's veins. It was the single most amazing sound she's ever heard. Beca made a faint reminder to make the girl laugh a little bit more. Beca propped herself on her elbows and once Chloe caught sight of her face, she could see that Beca had taken off her glasses. They sat neatly on the nightstand next to her lamp.  

“Hi.”

Chloe silently made her way over to the bed and plopped down beside the brunette, leaning back against the headboard, her legs folded underneath her. Beca hastily moved to lay on her back, her head just inches in front of the redhead’s lap. She grinned up at the redhead like a lovesick fool and received a mega watt Beale grin in return. Chloe was upside down from her lying position, it was kind of funny, Beca couldn't help the chuckle.

She played with the edges of her blue comforter. The redhead didn’t know if it was a weird coincidence, but the comforter and walls were painted the exact same shade of blue as her eyes.

_Weird…_

“What are you doing here?” her voice was soft, the gentlest Chloe’s ever heard her. It was a tone she used when she was nervous and hesitant. Chloe could tell she was holding something back from her. And from the way her eyes looked, vulnerable and shy, she could tell that Beca's confident, cocky, and very flustering side was gone.

“I was worried about you, Becs. You just flew out of your chair like it electrocuted you. I thought you were supposed to be studying,” the redhead’s voice had a teasing lilt to it, but Beca could hear the underlying question in her tone. Those bright blue eyes were filled to the brim with concern. She didn't deserve this amazing woman, she really didn't. God, she wanted her so  _bad._

“I just had to get out of there, don’t get me wrong, I love Stacie, but she can be quite suffocating sometimes. It’s good to just, be alone.” she closed her eyes and Chloe could make out the lashes of her eyes. They were really pretty, and her jaw line was perfect and she should really stop staring.

“That’s kind of lonely, Becs.”

“It’s not lonely, since I’ve got you.”

Beca’s midnight eyes were innocent as she smiled charmingly at the redhead. Chloe let out a chuckle before she daringly placed her fingers on the younger girl’s forehead and traced random patterns against the smooth skin. The brunette just hummed under her touch and kept her eyes closed. She wished they could stay like that forever, really. Chloe thought that Beca was so beautiful, so perfect, her skin so soft. Those lips just begged to be kissed, her hair screamed to be played with, creamy skin crying out to be touched.

"Was it because of what she said? With the Bellas thing? Or the  _Heather_ thing?" Chloe's mouth tasted bitter just saying the girl's name. Beca took note of the anger in her baby blue eyes. 

"Well, I was just upset, I guess, not because I liked her or anything!" Beca quickly said at the end, "But, I don't know, relationships, love, and all that shit, it's never really been my forte, you know?" 

Chloe nodded down softly at her, waiting patiently.

"I don't like talking about that kind of stuff, especially that sleeping phase I had last year. Heather and I...it just, it was stupid and we weren't thinking. We were both trying to get over someone that night, but it didn't work." she smiled sadly at the memory of the blonde sobbing in her arms after they had done it. Heather had sort of been her confident about Chloe. "And I didn't really appreciate that Stacie was trying to dig into my life, kind of control it? I know, that sounds stupid." 

"It's not," Chloe shook her head fiercely, "It really isn't stupid, Beca. If it means something to you, than it matters to me." Beca smiled at her thankfully, then she closed her eyes, letting Chloe's touch lull her into a state of serenity. 

"Thanks, Chlo, that means a lot." 

"I'm here for you." 

_So, she was trying to get over someone... But, who?_ It was now or never. Chloe knew she had to do it, she had to know. 

“So, you think I’m enticing?” the redhead asked simply, still tracing patterns. Starting out small seemed like the right way to go about this, but she could also get a bit of revenge on her. Beca’s eyes flew open and in an instant, she was bolting upright in her position, turning to meet those bright blue eyes that captivated her since the Activities Fair her freshman year.  

“What—what are you—”

“I definitely took a _provocative_ interpretation to your statement before. And I agree, I do think that our conversation was rather, _libidinous_. So, so much.” Chloe smirked in satisfaction as the younger girl’s neck flushed a deep red and Beca soon became a spluttering adorable mess. The ginger inched closer and _finally_ , she could see that  _Beca_ was _finally_ the one stumbling, sputtering, her flesh felt hot because of her. 

“Oh my god, you looked up the words, didn’t you?” Beca covered her face with her hands, mumbling between her fingers.“Smooth, Mitchell. Oh, I fucked up. That wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Chloe…”

Chloe’s hands came up to pry Beca's hands from her face. 

“You most certainly didn’t fuck up, you did quite the opposite actually. And don’t be embarrassed for what you did. If it makes you feel better, after I looked up the words, I turned as red as my hair. And those comments in the kitchen? Damn it, Mitchell. For the record, I think you’re enticing too.”

“You—you like me?” Beca stammered, her face red with embarrassment. She couldn’t imagine the redhead reciprocating her feelings, only in her dreams. The older girl nodded, her voice sounding breathless. Beca knew little about the things she did to the redhead, she was only getting that glimpse now.  

“ _A lot_ , Beca.” Chloe saw Beca’s eyes flit down to look at her lips and she found herself doing the same. It was so fucking tempting, those pink kissable lips, just begging her to close the distance between them. Both girls stared into each other’s eyes, slowly leaning in.

“You want the truth?” Beca said suddenly and Chloe wanted to cry out with frustration and slam their mouths together, but she let out a rattled breath. Beca smirked slightly at Chloe's annoyed expression that she stopped them from kissing. The redhead just nodded slowly, still staring into those alluring midnight eyes that drew her to Beca ever since they first met.

“I like you, a lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You’re different. You’re a little crazy and utterly confident, and your smile alone can make my day.”

Upon her words, Chloe smiled that loving and radiant one that she loved before folding her mouth over Beca’s, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s neck to pull her closer. It was more of a pressing of lips against hers, experimental and testing. Like she was testing the waters before fully giving in to Beca’s eager mouth.

The kiss was quick, but it leaves this mark in Beca's soul, a fire raging in her. Chloe giggled when she pulled back as Beca followed her mouth with a whine by leaning forward. She quickly pecked her lips again and the brunette sighed happily.

“Wow,” Beca laughed breathlessly before lying back down on her back since she couldn’t even hold herself up right now because Chloe did things to her that left her weak. The redhead just stole her energy away with a chaste kiss.

_Wonder what other effects she has on me..._

“Just to let you know, I seriously wouldn’t mind if you just grabbed my face and kissed me, that’d be great actually…”

_And, confident, sexy Mitchell is back._ Chloe laughed brightly again and reached out for her. The redhead pulled the younger girl towards her so that her head was resting snugly in her lap. She played with her strands of brown hair. Beca sighed in content, humming as Chloe’s fingers ran through her hair.

“You’re such a dork, Beca Mitchell, but you’re my lovable little dork.”

“Who’re you calling little?” Beca whined adorably, sitting up with her back resting against Chloe’s chest. She tilted her head back to glare playfully at the redhead. “But, really I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, _I know._ ”

Chloe chuckled and lowered her fingers against Beca’s cheeks and was about to lean back down, but this sudden desire overtook Beca and she was the one to slam their mouths together, grabbing Chloe by her cheeks as she kissed her hard on the mouth. 

Fire lived within that kiss and Chloe just knew that Beca just had this magical way of melting her.

The redhead moaned in surprise into her mouth, her lips parted in surprise and Beca didn’t hesitate once as she slipped her tongue into Chloe’s warm, welcoming mouth. She traced soft patterns on the redhead’s face with the pads of her thumbs and the room just fell away. Chloe has never gotten so lost in someone before And then, the space between them exploded. Chloe’s heart kept missing beats and she couldn’t pull the brunette any more closer to her.

Beca tasted Chloe’s lips for the second time that night and realize that she’s been starving because _fuck_ this is what she’s been waiting for. All the broken hearts. The rejection. The failure. It was all worth it for her to be kissing this amazing woman. She’s kissed a lot of girls before, yeah, but damn, it didn’t burn her from the inside out. The redhead pulled back, but she wanted  _more. More._

“I can’t catch my breath.” Chloe said breathlessly, pulling back a few inches. The DJ chuckled throatily, a low rumble in her throat that drove the redhead absolutely crazy. She moved back after pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before lifting up her fingers to feather across her smooth skin.

“You’re not supposed to.”

Beca's voice was low and teasing before she went up and captured her mouth again. She smiled against Beca’s lips, moving her head up to bring the redhead’s mouth even closer. Chloe just loved the sounds coming from the younger girl. It was just so sexy…

Beca was kissing Chloe Beale, the girl she’s been pining for since day fucking one. It was better than she ever imagined. Yeah, she had dreams, she was a human with needs!

“HOLY SHIT!”

And just like that, the moment was ruined as Stacie hollered out in surprise from where she stood in the doorway. The brunette had been planning to knock, but thought better of it and just barged in. Now she was kind of glad she walked in. Beca and Chloe sprung apart, as if they’d been electrocuted, but remained in their former positions with Beca resting against the redhead’s chest, and Chloe against the headboard. The redhead held the brunette tightly against her chest. She wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

“Stacie?” Beca squeaked, her face red.

“Oh my god, I was about to call you guys down for bonding night, but if you’d rather do that, I can tell the girls you’re both preoccupied studying...each other’s mouths.” the brunette chuckled and pointed at her best friend, “I didn’t think you were going to make a move so quickly, I thought you were going to wait and see how it played out?”

“Stacie,” the younger girl growled through grit teeth, “Seriously?!”

Chloe waved off her best friend before Beca could pounce out of her lap and rip the taller girl’s throat out.

“Okay, okay. Stacie, just tell the others we’ll be down in a few minutes, okay? No, may I please have a word with, Beca?”   

“Sure thing, Chloe.” Stacie smirked and closed the door behind her.

Chloe turned to Beca, reaching blindly for her petite hands, which instantly laced through hers without hesitation. Her blue eyes were wide and serious as she considered Beca who looked to be absolutely glowing.

“Beca...what are—where exactly do we go from here?”

The brunette smiled crookedly, “Well, like I said, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. I was kind of supposed to take you on a few dates before kissing you—”

“You’re fucking adorable.” she blurted out.

“Shut up.”

Beca rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

“Glad to know chivalry isn’t dead.”

“Oh it is, I’m just old school like that.”

“You’re such a dork.”

The brunette’s smile fell and her face grew serious. She played with the collar of her shirt nervously, of course she didn’t know why. Chloe already liked her and the odds of her rejecting Beca were slim, but hey! She was still fucking terrified.   

“Anyways, yeah. I—I hadn’t planned on kissing you so soon, but uh, would you maybe want to be—like would you want to still go on a date? With me of course, well—well, _of course_ you know that,” Beca stammered uselessly, mentally face palming herself. Chloe just smiled brightly at her, adoration and love sparked in her eyes.

“I mean, why else would I be asking you on a date? Like, that would be weird if I asked you on a date for someone else. Of course, I mean with me. And you probably knew that, and I’m probably just—babbling...again.”

“Beca.”

“Of course, I can’t just straight up ask you, I have to screw it up somehow.”

“Beca!”

The brunette froze and turned to her with a dumbfounded expression on her face that Chloe just kissed away. Her hands trailed under the girl’s shirt, playing with the skin there teasingly. Beca groaned in approval, her hands in Chloe’s red locks.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” the DJ rasped once they broke apart.

"You know what I like in you, Beca?" 

"Hmm?"

"My fingers."

Beca's face was hot with embarrassment as Chloe threw her own words right back in her face. She really should have seen that coming. The redhead smirked at her, kissing her soundly on the lips before getting up. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." 

_No, don't let her win, Mitchell._

_"_ Hey, Chlo!" 

Chloe popped her head through the doorway, that satisfied smirk still on her face, but it faltered as Beca started walking towards her, stripping off her Henley in one go. Her jaw dropped as she eyed the black lacy bra clad on her chest as Beca joined her, shirtless in the bathroom.

"I think I need a shower, do you mind?"

"Uh, go ahead. I think I'm just gonna brush my teeth in Aubrey's—"

"Aw, no, Red, you don't have to go. It's totally cool, I'm pretty confident about,  _all this._ "  

"I, uh, I—you,  _abs._ " 

_Atta girl, Mitchell._  Beca thought as she opened the shower curtain, shooting a sultry look over her back before stepping in and Chloe continued to stand there, her tooth brush sticking out of her mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yah it wasn't slow burn. ;)


End file.
